


Two Steps From Hell

by aprilw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilw/pseuds/aprilw
Summary: 距终局之战已有十年，斯蒂芬本来以为他将带着无限的懊悔和绵长的痛楚回顾14000604次的失败和那唯一一次的成功，徒劳地目送着暗恋之人走向命定的死亡之旅，然后从梦魇中惊醒，用这惨痛的教训提升魔力，保证再也没有“必要的取舍"，却意外落入一个没有超级英雄和罪恶反派的普通世界。这里有无忧无虑的年轻的托尼斯塔克...





	Two Steps From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请留言哦，爱你们！文中涉及的医学知识源自百度，不要认真~  
顺便求助：AO3的排版怎么改呢?字间距太小了吧，看上去有点累?谁能教教我?谢谢大家！

序  
“我捡到了一只猫”。  
Wong啃着快要过期的全麦面包的动作停了下来，“你说什么？”  
蓝绿色的眸子里溢满温柔，“我要在圣所养猫”。  
所以这是通知不是商量？Wong抖动着脸皮，忍了忍没骂脏，“你养得起吗？”  
不是他小看斯蒂芬，实在是他们用以维生的手段挣钱太慢——圣所古训早有规定：物质使人腐化，唯有箪食瓢饮，方可安贫乐道。  
换句话说，作为法师，他们的恩格尔系数非常高，“赤贫”两个字明晃晃印在脑门上，一看就不是有钱人。  
“我决定了，进军魔术界赚钱养猫！”  
Wong念了句验明正身的咒语，“哦你真的是斯蒂芬...”世间唯一的至尊法师，守护现实的超级英雄，洞悉未来的无上智者...呸！现在辞职还来不来得及？  
可本来还想再劝一劝好友的Wong看着对方露出的微笑，把未竞之语咽了下去。  
自从托尼斯塔克去世之后，斯蒂芬再也没有笑过。  
如果养猫可以让他有个寄托，那为什么要阻止呢？  
两鬓灰白的瘦高男人伸出伤痕累累的手，轻柔地抚摸着怀中一动不动的奶牛小猫，“他叫Saint，他说很高兴认识你。”  
斯蒂芬没有告诉Wong，这只猫并不普通。

一  
Saint来自另一个世界，而他的另一位主人是年轻的没有背负超级英雄使命的托尼斯塔克。  
那是一次美丽的意外。  
距终局之战已有十年，斯蒂芬本来以为他将带着无限的懊悔和绵长的痛楚回顾14000604次的失败和那唯一一次的成功，徒劳地目送着暗恋之人走向命定的死亡之旅，然后从梦魇中惊醒，用这惨痛的教训提升魔力，保证再也没有“必要的取舍"——维山帝在上，只要自己还顶着至尊法师的称号，他便发誓护好这个世界，决不让那人的牺牲失去意义。  
要说和以前比起来有什么不一样，那就是在和反派的打斗中，他的做法更加倾向于“以命换命”，常常逼得反派束手束脚。  
然而凡事都有例外。  
最近一次和莫度的交手让他受到了反噬——他曾经的师兄显然毫不顾念师门情谊，用伤敌一千自损八百的法子逼着斯蒂芬慌不择路跳入一条时空缝隙，进入一个他从未预见过的普通世界。  
没有魔法，没有超前的科技，没有超级英雄，没有罪恶反派，没有因外星人入侵或者变种人开战而造成的灾难和破坏...  
眼前的一切让重伤未愈的法师惊诧。他调动着为数不多的魔力混淆自己的穿着，怀着忐忑的心情漫无目的地在这个世界游走。  
如果不是那条时空缝隙，这个被世界意识保护着的脆弱世界一定不会被发现...斯蒂芬试探性的运转体内的魔力——果然，实力被压制了。  
“嘿伙计，我说了我还有事，你得从我的鞋子上下来...”  
烙入骨血的声音让法师下意识寻找，蓝绿色的瞳孔骤然紧缩，一股难以名状的悸动在他的胸口乱窜。  
世界在斯蒂芬的眼中扭曲变形，光线折射出七彩的虚诞，积水的低洼长出缠人的荆棘，配有吸盘的倒刺贪婪地攫取着法师的鲜血...  
"我一定是落入了幻境"，奇异博士的薄唇中吐出语意不明的嘟囔，虚弱的双膝让他踉跄，用以混淆自身的咒语失效了。  
年轻的托尼斯塔克摸了摸光滑的下巴——这个时候他还没有执着于留小胡子，“你看上去...糟透了，需要帮忙吗？”  
好不容易绕过那只粘人粘得过分的奶牛小猫，有着焦糖色大眼的漂亮男孩仰头看着一脸脏污的奇怪男人——男人的目光涣散而执着，似乎他的注意力全在这里，又似乎他在透过自己想其他的事情。托尼自认不是烂好人，可这位苍白瘦削的神秘人引起了他的注意：  
奇怪的服饰，遮不住的血腥味儿，无风自动的斗篷?这家伙到底是什么身份？  
“托尼斯塔克...”男人的喉管颤抖着吐出这个姓名，眼中的雾气软化了周身的气势，有一瞬间托尼觉得自己像个负心汉——瞧瞧那副失而复得珍之重之的样子，就像自己无聊时瞥过一眼的三流小说，纵情世间的浪荡男主角全然不记得有位痴痴等待他的佳人，直到某一天命运把女主角送到他面前...  
心虚地摸了摸高挺的鼻梁，花花公子刻意咳了一声，“你认识我?”  
斯蒂芬望着平行宇宙中无忧无虑的托尼，强行移走贪恋的目光，下垂的睫毛不住抖动着，叫嚣着他阴暗的渴望，但是理智最终碾压了他关于斯塔克的一切蠢蠢欲动，“你是天才，我在《纽约时报》上见过他们对你的报道。”  
撒谎！托尼确信男人没有说实话。  
“是关于机械物理的报道，还是理论物理的报道呢?”年轻的散发着鲜花与小雏菊香味的睫毛精一步步向博士走去，他的样子和漫天星子里走向他的钢铁侠渐渐重合。  
那双大而明亮的眼睛汇聚了世间最美的光芒，斯蒂芬宛如在黑夜中踽行了太久的旅人，不由自主地靠近。  
理智全面崩溃，感情喷涌而出，瘦削却强大的男人技巧性地缩短了他们的距离，仿佛一低头就能吻上暗恋之人的额头。  
“Well...”托尼舔了舔红润的唇瓣，“你不觉得自己离得太近了些？”  
法师笑了，“斯蒂芬斯特兰奇, 我的名字”，他用犯规的低音炮在明显对他极有兴趣的男孩耳边说道。  
“这个姓氏挺罕见的，你...抱歉，”虽然有过几任男女朋友，但是没有一个人能像眼前的男人般具有致命的吸引力，托尼讨厌承认，他对这个陌生的奇怪的男人一见钟情了。这个时候缠人的小猫恰好发挥了作用——他借着俯身抱猫的动作不着痕迹拉开了距离，“他是我经常喂的流浪猫”。  
至于为什么不领养，斯蒂芬不用托尼解释都知道：醉心实验室的年轻机械师连自己都照顾不好，一日三餐的正常routine完全是奢望，对他而言只要有咖啡就能续命，工作起来可以几天几夜不眠不休，真要养猫反倒是对生命的不尊重 。  
“这只猫喜欢你，他认定你了”，蓝绿色眸子的男人和绿色圆眼的小猫对视，接着动作一致地望向托尼。  
诡异的萌感让年轻男孩的脸上烧起了一片红云，他裹在柔软猫毛里的手开始出汗，“如果我说我可以给你提供一份工作，你愿意...”  
“照顾这只猫吗？当然！”更重要的是跟着你，注视你，照顾你，法师在心里补充了一句。  
猫咪惬意地甩动着尾巴，发出“呼噜呼噜”的赞同，好像他能听懂自己的命运发生了改变，从此有了两位温柔可爱的主人一般。  
“那我们走吧，我的车就停在路的那一边”。

二  
托尼觉得自己一定中了爱情魔法。  
要不然怎么会把刚刚认识的人带回家中呢？  
沐浴过后的斯蒂芬看上去更迷人了：湿漉漉的长发贴在修长的脖颈，细密的水珠肆意划过赤/裸的胸膛，暧昧的水流瞬间没入松垮的浴巾...  
这家伙怎么能不穿上衣只围一条浴巾挡住重要部位就出来?咳，还别说，他居然属于“穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉”的类型？  
再次拜自己的发散思维所赐，托尼在脑海中串起了他认为的真相。  
“我猜你经过一场搏斗，也许有人想要抢劫。你的穿着证明你信仰魔法，也许你的家人不理解你，所以你无处可去。”  
斯蒂芬已经确定了世界意识会阻止自己说出事实的现实——当他想把事情原原本本告诉眼前之人时，他的嗓子就莫名处在失声状态。不过这样也好，他有什么立场让年轻的意气风发的托尼斯塔克了解年长的钢铁侠经过的一切呢？  
那个他没有为自己活过，把一切都奉献给了人类。  
这样的人生经历一次就足够了。  
“你又露出这种表情了...”男孩皱起浓密的眉毛，“为什么你看着我的眼神那么忧伤？”  
“我...我只是想到一个超级英雄的故事”，蓝绿色眼睛的男人想不到别的借口，只能换一种方式叙述，“那是一只钢铁兔和一只法师猫拯救世界的故事”。  
他示意托尼坐在沙发上，随后占据另一端，开始慢慢说道：  
“法师猫预见的唯一一次胜利意味着钢铁兔会牺牲自己，他亲眼看着对方走向死亡。”  
“钢铁兔有活泼可爱的女儿和聪慧勇敢的妻子，他本不应该参与这次冒险，”泪光在斯蒂芬的睫毛上滚动，“在法师猫看到的未来里，钢铁兔和自己的妻女生活的非常幸福，而他已经为人类贡献了太多。”  
“整个世界都欠他，法师猫也欠他。”  
“如果法师猫能再强大一点，多看到一些未来，或许有其他胜利的契机，或许钢铁兔就不会...”  
温热的手掌覆上斯蒂芬的肩膀，焦糖色的眼中满是坚定，“嘿，他们都尽了最大的努力。钢铁兔绝对不会责怪法师猫，我向你保证！”  
好吧，看来自己捡到的男人还很爱幻想，从他的表情也不难看出，钢铁兔的原型...是自己。  
一个幽灵般的阴影迅速在托尼心头掠过，但他放弃了刨根问底，只是用郑重的口吻告诉对方:“钢铁兔的任何选择都与他人无关。在法师猫说出只有唯一一次胜利的时候，钢铁兔就知道他是终局之战的关键人物。”  
“他很高兴命定的牺牲者是他自己，因为他很幸福。他的一生已经足够精彩，在无法复制的绝世乐谱上，他奏出的最后一段是最波澜壮阔最无可替代的完美篇章，这是他最好的结局。”  
良久，斯蒂芬问到，“你真的这么认为？”  
“是的，我百分之百确定，钢铁兔从来不会怪罪法师猫，这不是法师猫的错。”  
也许是碎金色的夕阳太温柔，又或许是含蓄的感情积累太多亟待宣泄，法师倾身而上，两人额头相抵，鼻尖相触。  
呼出的气体染红了脸颊，互蹭的鼻梁滋生了暧昧，本能告诉他们，是时候闭上眼睛，享受第一次的亲吻。  
没有人再开口说话。两颗频率一致的心相互牵引，他们开始用唇瓣试探对方。  
一开始是单纯的吻，火焰从紧贴的肌肤燃起，用彼此骤升的体温诉说着爱意。  
接着是不带拒绝的深入，似乎在唇舌交缠的过程中达到了灵魂的碰触。  
托尼抱紧了男人，他用手摩挲着男人的胸膛，滚烫的情/欲宛如一阵飓风，颠得他目眩神迷。  
“喵~”奶牛小猫的叫声制止了即将失控的俩人。  
托尼抬起右手遮住双眼，略带沙哑的嗓音明显带着笑意，“啊这太过了。我们认识不到一天，就要搞到床上吗？”  
“准确来说，是在沙发上。”  
“你讲了一个冷笑话，印象分减一。”  
“那我要好好表现，把分数补回来”，斯蒂芬起身取来一碗牛奶放在小猫面前，“合格的铲屎官，印象分加十”。  
琥珀色的大眼透过指缝笑成两弯新月，“才不合格，到现在你还没给他起名字呢！”说罢，托尼坐了起来，仔细观察着埋头苦吃的小家伙，“我们叫他Saint好不好？”  
虚构故事里的法师猫背负的太多，他是圣人。  
虽然对新晋男朋友“入戏太深”感到不安，但是托尼还是想通过命名告诉他，法师猫没有错。  
而如果自己有资格替钢铁兔发言，那么，钢铁兔一定会借机告诉法师猫，不要产生任何自责难过的情绪，他(法师猫)已经做到了最好。  
“好的，他是Saint，我们的Saint.”比绿松石和矢车菊蓝宝石还迷人的异色虹膜专注地望着他的奇迹，他的珍宝，他的失而复得，斯蒂芬心灵上的重负似乎终于有所减轻。

三  
两周很快过去了。  
托尼惊诧于自己和斯蒂芬的默契：无论是睡前主动选择左半边床(是的两人睡在一张床上，但还没有到本垒的程度)，还是早上睁眼后放在床头的温度适宜的咖啡，又或者是熬夜工作时送来的Ray's Pizza...  
柏拉图是不是在《会饮篇》里假借阿里斯托芬之口提过，远古时期的人类其实有两个头四只胳膊四条腿？神明畏惧古人类的力量，便把他们一分为二，让他们从生到死都在追求完美契合的另一半。  
新的人类在不断找寻的过程中精疲力尽，有的时候找到的并不是完美匹配的那个人，于是产生了更多的烦恼与痛苦，完全无暇他顾。  
托尼觉得自己已经找到了完美匹配的那一半。  
唯一可惜的是，他的另一半并不愿意完全敞开，他有竭力隐藏的秘密。  
“你在想什么？”斯蒂芬放下手中的晨报，眼中的温柔那么令人留恋。  
“我在想以前我们是不是共用一副身体，所以才能对彼此那么熟悉。”  
文学素养极高的法师瞬间反应了过来，“我倒认为你是美的化身，而我不过是介于智慧者和无知之徒之间的‘爱智者’，有幸认识了永恒的本质的美的存在，自然要不断了解...我是天底下最幸福的人。”  
“你真是要我无地自容了”，焦糖色的眼中闪过犹豫，可托尼这次没有回避，“至高的永恒的美不会焦虑、嫉妒、多疑，我和你一样，不过是阿芙罗狄忒的随从罢了。”  
“斯蒂芬斯特兰奇，你可以告诉我更多有关你自己的事情吗？”  
“我想了解你的过去，认识你的亲友，说服自己你和这个世界的联系并不稀薄——你不会在我没留意的某个瞬间消失，不会隐藏自己的焦灼假装一切都好，不会...爱着那个超级英雄的幻象，看不到真实的我...”  
乍听到这样汹涌澎湃的告白，斯蒂芬更加坚定了脑海中那个不成熟的计划。  
修长有力的臂膀不容分说将不安的恋人禁锢在胸前，法师的吻轻柔地落在托尼的发旋上，“等到时机成熟，我会告诉你一切!但托尼，永远不要怀疑我对你的爱意，我是因为你才存在于这个世界的。”  
“你是我和这个世界最坚固的纽带。只要你在这里，我就不会远离。”  
“至于我的过去，唔...我应该算是魔术师？”话音刚落，一朵带着露珠的红玫瑰出现在男人手中，“你看...”  
托尼没有得到想要的答案，也没有继续追问。他平静地接过玫瑰，低头轻嗅了一下，“确实是不错的把戏，nice job! 哦对了，我今早收到了AI Frontiers的学术邀请，要出差一周，Saint就拜托你照顾了。 ”  
希望我回来的时候，你能对我敞露秘密，那么我也将毫无保留回报同等的忠诚，直到死亡将我们分离。年轻的科学家在心里默默许愿，可以和恋人走到最后。  
“你放心吧，我会好好照顾他，然后等你回家”，法师拿出托尼买给他的手机，“我们可以随时联系。”一周的时间足以让他尝试那个咒语，当然，只能成功，不能失败！  
......  
旧金山下午三点，天气晴朗，适合放空思维。  
“先生？斯塔克先生？”  
“啊抱歉”，身着浅灰色西装的托尼抬手示意对方继续。  
“根据您提供的信息，我认为这位斯蒂芬斯特兰奇先生患有重度妄想症。好在他的病情虽然严重，却没有暴力伤人的倾向...”  
“他脑中关于法师猫和钢铁兔的幻想杂糅了自罪妄想和暗示妄想。代表他自己的法师猫有强烈的自责感，认为自己罪大恶极，理应受到惩罚；代表爱人的钢铁兔形象完美，但为了拯救世界‘自我牺牲’，带着极为悲观的暗示。此外，钢铁兔有妻子儿女，也变相说明他认为自己配不上这位战友...”  
“这些都是他对现实感情不抱希望的证据。Ironicly，他对你的感情实际上是基于‘挽回’和‘拯救’已逝英雄的强烈愿望。”  
“如果愿望消失了，幻想也会消失。”他对你的感情也会消失。  
虽然年轻的权威的心理医生没有明说，但托尼一点就透。  
他是斯蒂芬构筑的超级英雄的影子，那个男人真正爱的是心怀天下、以命守护世界的幻象。  
如果有一天“钢铁兔”消失，影子也就没有存在的必要了。  
托尼并不知道临时起意的咨询会将他推到这般狼狈的境地。  
然而拨开所有迷障后，他悲哀的发现，自己并不想放弃。

四  
法师又一次来到了时空缝隙的边缘。  
他几乎每夜都灵魂出窍，小心地跨过边缘吸取游离于此方天地之外的魔力。  
在打坐冥想的过程中，他不仅借机疗伤，还用沾染了自己气息的魔力补充世界意识的能量，希望在这个过程中获得意识的亲近，为将来带着Saint和托尼去他的世界作准备。  
一开始进展很顺利——当他用守护魔咒护住Saint在时空缝隙前行时，这只猫的体质并没有受到影响。  
当他回到圣所时，更是恨不得每隔五分钟使用一次检测咒，观察平行世界是否带给Saint任何不适。  
看到这极度夸张的猫奴做派，Wong耸了耸宽厚的肩膀，“Saint也太倒霉了”，他同情地摸了摸猫咪的小脑袋，“我要是你，肯定会把斯蒂芬的脸挠破”——不要觉得他反应过激，实在是自家老友太过夸张，除了频繁的魔法检测，伟大的至尊法师还重操旧业，用科学的方法(验血B超生化样样不缺)给Saint做了全套检查。  
斯蒂芬终于可以稍稍放心，他的想法是可以实现的！  
如果Saint能够在平行世界生活，那么托尼也可以来到自己的世界！  
到时候自己应该如何告诉他真相?  
拿绸缎蒙住他的眼，带领他跨过两个世界的缝隙，告诉他“欢迎来到平行世界”？  
又或者和盘托出这个世界曾经经历的一切，告诉他“你是我失而复得的神迹”？  
想到他们之间最后的秘密即将不复存在，斯蒂芬的心中涌现出了纯然的快乐——再也不会有什么挡在他俩面前了，这次谁也不能把他从自己身边夺走！  
“你知道的，他不属于你。”世界意识第一次竖起屏障阻止奇异博士进入。  
“你说什么？”蓝绿色的眸子里满是震惊，“我为你提供本源能量，助你保护这个世界，你怎么敢！”暗红的斗篷发出无声的咆哮，至尊法师的尊严不容侵犯！  
“你以前投身洪流，回溯过上千万个平行世界，但你能在那里长期停留吗?又有能力带着其他世界的人事物回归你自己的世界吗？”世界意识凝出一具和斯蒂芬一模一样的实体，不过他瞳孔漆黑，不似人类。  
“那是因为我从未试图和某个世界建立长期联系...”  
“幸好你没有那么做”，与他貌似双生的世界意识开口抢白，“你看到的那些世界里存在着超自然的能量，守护这些世界的意识比我强多了，若是你有如今的心思，恐怕早就被驱逐了！或者直接被强大的世界意识抹杀——而如果不是因为你和莫度的打斗，也不会恰巧发现我掌控的世界。你应该知道，你和他的相遇是无数巧合堆积出来的。”  
“在我的世界里你没有动用魔法，没有做任何伤天害理的事情，我自然不会加以干涉。”  
“然而自从你开始自我疗伤，试图在我眼底‘偷渡’我的子民时，你就应该知道我绝不会再让你进入这个世界。”  
斯蒂芬扬起了手中的魔法阵，“多说无益，我们动手吧。”那个人太过重要，斯蒂芬无法放着他不管，也清楚地知道，如果这次退却，他就在没有机会见到自己挚爱的男人。  
“你要知道，托尼斯塔克在我的世界里属于气运之子，他在这儿会过得很好”，世界意识借机转移了话题，"可如果他跟着你去了那个世界，作为外来客，他会被针对，更何况你的世界里曾经有另一个他对吗？你爱的究竟是这个他，还是已经逝去的那个他？”  
“不管是哪个他，我都爱！他们本质上是一样的！”  
“可托尼不这么认为。或者我换个说法，如果你不了解钢铁兔，你会爱上托尼斯塔克吗？”  
“我当然会。”托尼斯塔克拥有令人着迷的魔力，不管是作为超级英雄的他，还是作为天才科学家的他，爱上他是必然，只是陷入爱情的过程不同罢了。  
“你撒谎！”世界意识摇了摇头，“你说你要带他去平行世界生活，有没有考虑他要停留多久？有没有想到他可能遇到已经逝去的平行世界的托尼的亲友？有没有想到他将找到一份什么样的工作，又渴望成为什么样的人？一切的决定都是你做的，你从未真正站在他的角度思考问题。”  
一段记忆蓦地出现在世界意识和法师面前，“你怕自己再也回不来，就在他身上施加了遗忘咒——如果你在一周之内达不到自己的目的，就想让他彻彻底底忘掉你。”  
“你早就做好了选择，不是吗?”  
斯蒂芬像是被人抽走了所有的力气，他没有办法回答这些问题。或许在他的潜意识里，他认定了这只是一场荒诞的美梦。  
梦醒之后的痛楚只要他一个人承受就好了，他要让托尼开开心心，无忧无虑。  
世界意识到底受了他魔力的恩惠，又期期艾艾提出，“如果你保证在这个世界里不使用魔法，如同普通人一样和他度过一生，我想你还是可以留下来的。”  
那么另一个世界又该怎么办呢？  
斯蒂芬望着世界意识身后的那道间隙，只要前进一步，他就能碰触到天堂之门；再进一步，就能找到自己的挚爱。  
可他退了一步，又退了一步。  
两步之遥，他坠入了无边地狱。  
一口心头血吐了出来，法师的头发堆霜砌雪，就此白头。  
目送着奇异博士大受打击的背影，初次以人型出现的世界意识歪了歪头，他不理解自己的提议明明不错，为什么那个人类不接受呢？  
“人类真奇怪”，世界意识的身型开始消散，他要继续积蓄能量，保护自己的一方世界。

终章  
“他不会回来了”，托尼看着手机里无数未接通的通话记录，低声笑了出来。  
他带走了Saint，就这么无声无息从自己的生命里消失无踪。  
“如果有一天‘钢铁兔’消失，影子也就没有存在的必要了...”可为什么事情发生的这样快？他动用了最广的人脉，还是找不到那样一个人？  
奇怪，心头的剧痛开始慢慢减轻，关于斯蒂芬的记忆竟在渐渐模糊...  
托尼不知道这是什么原因，他只是条件反射般按下了法师的电话。  
快接电话啊斯蒂芬...我还有好多话要告诉你！  
可遗忘咒并不会给予普通人奇迹。  
焦糖色大眼的年轻男孩似乎惊讶于自己拨出了一串未知号码，他本想挂断，却又鬼使神差把手机放在了耳边：  
冰冷的机械声响起，“对不起，您所拨打的号码不存在。”

番外一  
“嘿Tones，你最近怎么走起忧郁路线了？”参军半年的发小罗迪看着自家好友蓄起的胡子，放声大笑，“Van Dyke式的嬉皮士风，seriously? ”  
“我不知道，”托尼斯塔克垂下了睫毛，“我只是觉得这样很好看”。  
他似乎忘了很重要的事情，又似乎记得某些模糊的碎片。  
心头的抑郁来得快，散得也快，“今晚去老地方给你接风洗尘？”  
“可以啊！我有好多有趣的军旅生活要和你分享，”罗迪贼兮兮挑了挑眉，“一手资料，保证让你大开眼界！”  
世俗的欢闹多么具有感染力啊，如果命运让你忘记，那就不妨忘记。

番外二  
“Master Wong，为什么至尊法师看上去总是那么不开心？”新来的法师学徒是个不足15岁的小小少年，他精力充沛，好奇心旺盛，想要问的问题总是那么多。  
Wong看着满头白发的老友，叹了一口气，“因为他是至尊法师，他肩上的责任太重了。”  
斯蒂芬从来没有解释过Saint为什么会突然死亡，也没有掩饰经常望向虚空某处的目光，Wong只知道，他发誓守护的朋友把心门紧锁，再也不会对任何一个人打开。  
年龄渐长的现实世界守护者愈发孤僻，也愈发理解古一曾经的厌世情绪。  
身为至尊依旧有那么多的无可奈何。  
交错的时空避不开命中注定的别离，若难以忘记，那便不要忘记。


End file.
